


Reasons Why

by AutisticWriter



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills [14]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Hugs, Kissing, Love, One Shot, Presents, Sweet, Tumblr Prompt, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 08:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11528385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: In which Zoe and Isobel celebrate Valentine’s Day.Based on this Tumblr prompt: Person A being unable to come up with a Valentine’s Day gift for Person B, so they sit down and end up writing 100 reasons why they love B on individual strips of pink paper, folding them into hearts, and placing them in a jar for B to read.





	Reasons Why

When Zoe returned from her trip to the shops, a box of Isobel’s favourite chocolates and a posh photo album in her bag, she found the living room empty – and a random jar on the coffee table.

Curious, she put down her stuff and had a closer look. It clearly used to be a normal jam jar, but it had been decorated with red ribbon, folded to resemble hearts. And, on top of the jar, a heart shaped tag had **For Zoe** written on it in Isobel’s neatest handwriting. She smiled; this was obviously her Valentine’s gift from Isobel. But what on Earth was it?

Zoe opened the jar, and found it full of pieces of pink paper. When she took one out, it was, like the ribbon, folded into a heart shape. Removing the paper heart hit Zoe with a lovely smell, and she realised that Isobel must have sprayed the inside of the jar with Zoe’s favourite perfume. And then she opened the heart and read:

**Number 32: You’re such a good model.**

Zoe felt herself blush, but she was still confused. So she took out another heart.

**Number 93: You fix my camera for me when it breaks.**

In confusion, Zoe picked up the jar again. She flicked over the heart tag, and found the words **I love you because...** written on the other side. Zoe thought hard, wondering why she was so stumped over this when complicated maths wasn’t a problem for her... and then it clicked.

Isobel must have written down a long list of reasons why she loved Zoe as her Valentine’s Day gift! And she smiled, because that was absolutely adorable. It was strange, really, how such a simple gift could be so much better than expensive roses or a box of sweets – but, then again, personal things always mean more than commercial gifts.

**Number 8: You won’t take any rubbish from rude computers.**

Zoe giggled, remembering blowing up a certain very annoying computer. Isobel obviously remembered too.

**Number 46: You’re so clever and you’ve taught me so much about the world and beyond.**

**Number 3: You have the loveliest laugh.**

**Number 67: You never steal the covers in bed.**

**Number 25: You don’t put up with men being sexist.**

**Number 88: You look lovely in that feather boa I gave you.**

**Number 12: You always give me a cuddle when we wake up.**

**Number 54: You make amazing brownies.**

**Number 71: You put a chalkboard up in the hallway so I don’t have to write on the wall anymore.**

**Number 1: You’re the most wonderful girlfriend a woman could ask for.**

Zoe made her way through the jar, reading every single heart. Some made her giggle, some made her smile, some made her nearly cry – but they were all so very lovely. She really did have an amazing girlfriend.

\---

When Isobel came home, the first thing Zoe did was give her a kiss. The second thing she did was give her a hug.

“Thanks so much,” she said, whispering into Isobel’s ear.

Isobel smiled, but she looked a bit confused. “Really? I thought it was a bit naff, to be honest. I was trying to think of something really romantic I could make for you, but I couldn’t think of anything. And then I started thinking about reasons why I love you... and that’s what I came up with. Are you sure it’s all right?”

“All right?” Zoe said, grinning. “It’s perfect. I love it. It’s the best Valentine’s Day present ever.”

Isobel grinned back, and kissed Zoe. “I’m so glad you like it.”

When they finally broke the hug, Isobel pulled a silly face as she said, “So, where’s my present, then?”

Zoe giggled, raising her eyebrows. “Honestly! What an assumption to make. I haven’t got you _a_ present, Isobel.”

“No, you’ve got me _two_ presents, haven’t you?” Isobel said, copying her silly tone of voice.

“Of course I have,” Zoe said, and she gave Isobel the chocolates and the photo album. She personally didn’t think they were as good as Isobel’s present, but Isobel didn’t think so.

“Thanks, Zoe!” she said, stroking the real leather cover of the album. “This must’ve cost a fortune. It’s beautiful. Would you like to share the chocolates with me?”

Zoe smiled, giving her wonderful girlfriend a kiss. “Of course I would.”


End file.
